LOTR Aftermath Story
by Owlfeather1313
Summary: After the ring is gone Legolas and Gimli start heading to Erid Mithrin when they encounter a strange bandit. What happens when the bandit turns out to be a huge flirt and Legolas catches himself falling for her. *EXTREMELY AWKWARD MOMENTS* and LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

**LOTR Aftermath Story **

**Chapter 1**

Legolas and Gimli were strolling up a hill in Rohan, heading back to Erid Mithrin. "Die stupid orcs!" They heard from ahead of them. "There's someone fighting a group of orcs on the other side of this hill!" Legolas called out as he started running ahead, leaving short little Gimli to scramble after his best friend. Once Legolas reached the top he used his strengthened eyesight to see the bottom of the hill. "Argh! Stupid Elf! Leaving me behind again! I swear, we should trade places one day and see how you like it!" Gimli complained as he struggled up the hill side. "It's a human!...woman! It's a human woman fighting a group of orcs!" Gimli froze in surprise, "A girl?" He ran as fast as he could to get to the top of the hill and see what the hell was happening. Legolas pulled out his bow and aimed at one of the ugly orcs. "I swear! I'm not helpless, so don't attack these! I can take them out myself!" The woman yelled angrily as she swung he daggers around like a mad person. Both Legolas and Gimli were shocked to hear that she knew that they were there. "I thought you said she was a human! You need to get your eyes checked, stupid elf!" Gimli snapped. Legolas squinted and stared harder at the woman. She was wearing silver armour and leather brown pants. She had long brown hair pulled into a braid going over her head and then to her left side and turquoise eyes. She had two silver daggers and a brown leather pack strapped to her back. He looked closely and saw that she had rounded ears, and had a normal height. "She is human," Legolas replied, astonished. "There! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves- look out! Behind you!" the woman yelled after she finished stabbing the last orc repeatedly in the face. A sharp pain filled both of their shoulders. Gimli angrily turned and saw a orc with two little knives, stabbing both him and Legolas in the shoulder. He swung his axe and watched as it's ugly head started rolling down the hill. "Are you ok?!" the woman asked as she dash up the hill as fast as she could. Legolas was in utter shock and collapsed on the ground, were as Gimli just smiled faintly, "It didn't hit anything too important. Just the shoulder." She ran over to Legolas, "He doesn't seem alright. Are you sure it didn't hit anything important?" Gimli laughed, "He's just not used to pain. He's more of a 'stand at a good distance to make sure I'm not injured' kinda elf, so it probably just shocked him. "Oh. Well, I have some stuff that might help," she slipped her pack off of her back and started rummaging through it. "Here," she handed Gimli a bottle of reddish liquid. "What is it?" he asked as he ogled the strange thing. "Stolen elixir. I ransacked an elven wizards house while he was away. It'll get rid of the wound completely," she answered with a smile. "You snuck into a wizard's house!?" Gimli asked in shock. "Yep. I'm the best bandit there is. But, because of that I'm...kinda...wanted everywhere...even the Shire," she mumbled as she took out another elixir and poking Legolas with it. He didn't move and just stayed curled up on the ground. "Are you sure this guy's not dead. He's seriously freaking me out," she said as she poked Legolas a couple more times. "Nah, he's just melodramatic when it comes to injury," Gimli sighed, "You'll just have to pour it into his mouth. Last time he got hurt he refused to move until it was completely healed. It was really annoying." She popped open the cork and dumped it into the elves open mouth. Legolas laid there for another moment, then slowly sat up silently. "You should drink your too. Don't just sit there and let yourself bleed out," she said as she flopped down next to Legolas. "Oh, right," Gimli popped the cork out and chugged down the bittersweet liquid. The wound instantly disappeared, same as Legolas'. "So, who the hell are you guys?" she asked as she picked up her pack and started rummaging through it again. "I"m Gimli, and that cry baby next to you is Legolas," Gimli said with a slight smile. Legolas glared at Gimli, not saying anything because he was still in slight shock. "I'm Seva," she said as she kept digging through the pack. "How did you know we were gonna attack those orcs?" Legolas asked, finally out of his shock. "You guys were yelling extremely loud. You'd have to be deaf not to know that you guys were gonna try to 'help'," Seva said as she pulled a map out of the bag. "Oh...that was probably me. Dwarves are loud by nature, you know," Gimli grunted. "So where are you guys headed?" Seva asked as she showed them the map. "We were head to Erid Mithrin. Where were you hoping to go?" Legolas asked as he rubbed his shoulder. "I never really hope to go anywhere. I just wander aimlessly, but I guess I'll be headed towards Erid Mithrin now. I hope you guys wouldn't mind if I tag along. It gets extremely boring when you're just by yourself," Seva said with a smile. "Sure," they both said at the same time. "As long as your not just trying to steal from us," Gimli said suspiciously. "You guys don't have anything I'd want anyways. Other than Legolas' daggers, I mean. Plus, I wouldn't go following someone around just for daggers," Seva replied nonchalantly. Legolas instantly put protecting hands on his daggers and Gimli just burst out laughing, "Well at least your honest!" Seva smiled and rolled up the map, stuffed it back in the pack, slung it over her shoulder, and stood up. "Well let's get going! It's gonna take a while!"


	2. Chapter 2

**LOTR Aftermath Story**

**Chapter 2**

Seva hummed happily as she ran ahead of the happy, and semi-drunk, dwarf and the suspicious, still holding onto his daggers, elf. The sun started to go down, so Seva turned around and smiled at the two, "We should stop and find shelter now. I'm sorry to say but out of the rest of the orcs, a lot of them are in the Rohan fields." Gimli frowned and took a swig from a bottle of ale he had hidden in his boot, "We're in a field. How are we supposed to find shelter?" Seva smiled and turned her gaze over to Legolas, "He'll find it. His awesome eyesight will find something, guaranteed." Legolas glared at her then sighed, "Fine, but I still don't trust you." She smiled, "Good." He sighed and looked around, then noticed a small cave opening. It looked like it would fit all of them, but barely. "There's something over in that direction," he said as he pointed to the right. "I don't see anything," Gimli complained as he kept drinking the big bottle of ale. "That's the point. He's an elf. Really, you shouldn't be drinking if it makes you that much more stupid," Seva scowled. The trio started walking in the direction of where Legolas had pointed. "We'll need something for a fire. Can you see anything, elf boy?" Seva asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Nope. Well, actually...nope," Legolas looked around and sighed. "Well that's wonderful," Seva mumbled as she took her pack off her shoulder and started digging through while walking, "Hmmm...I wonder if I have anymore of it...yep!" She smiled and slung her bag back onto her shoulder. "What?" Gimli asked. "A bottle of fire. Again, stolen from the wizard like I said," she smiled. It was starting to get dark as they reached the little cave. Gimli and Legolas pulled off their packs and got out their bedrolls. "You got one?" Gimli asked Seva. "Yeah, but I don't sleep much. I always have to keep watch," she answered as she pulled out a clear glass bottle with a beautifully burning fire in it. She set it inside the cave and it instantly lit up. It was rather small and only Gimli could stand comfortably, Legolas and Seva had to crouch. "Ahh, well this is pretty good. You guys get your beauty sleep. I'll keep watch," Seva said as she flopped down at the entrance of the little cave. "Yeah, I don't think so. I don't trust you not to smother us in our sleep," Legolas said as he grasped onto his daggers. "Good," she responded. Gimli instantly flopped down on his bedroll and fell asleep. "Stupid drunk dwarf," Legolas muttered as he glared at Seva. She had started to unbraid her long brown hair, letting it pile around her butt, which he found himself awkwardly staring at. He looked away and laid out his bedroll on the farthest wall of the cave. "I can wake up at a moments notice, you know," he claimed as he set down his weapons next to him, so he wouldn't end up stabbing himself in his sleep, and flopped onto the bedroll. "I know, I know. Plus, I don't think I'd be able to smother anyone so adorable," Seva replied, which made Legolas instantly sit up and stare at her in disbelief, "What?!" She smiled, "Gimli's the most adorable dwarf I've ever seen." He sighed and facepalmed, _**your an idiot I hope you realize. Why are you suddenly caring who this outlaw likes anyways. **_"And your the most adorable elf I've ever seen," she smiled carelessly. Legolas froze, _**so...she does like me...what did I just say...err...think to myself! You shouldn't care who she likes! **_Seva reached into the cave and grabbed a rock, "Want me to polish your weapons for you?" He turned and glared at her, "No, you little sneak. I don't want you stealing my stuff." She pouted and gave him a puppy dog face, "I won't! I promise! I just want to make sure that you guys have nice sharp weapons!" He sighed, "No. I don't want you touching my stuff." She pouted again then sighed, "Fine. You sleep, I be the lookout." With that Legolas laid back down in his bedroll and fell into a deep sleep, unlike he said he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOTR Aftermath Story**

**Chapter 3**

Azaelia Foxburr of Hobbiton: I am basing this story off of the movie and in it, it shows Legolas sleeping, and when Sauron dies you see that a large number of the orcs flee and are not killed. Hope that cleared it up a bit :)

Legolas woke up early in the morning with the sun barely showing on the horizon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to where his weapons were and instantly started to panic. All of his weapons, except for his bow, were missing. He looked over at Gimli and noticed that his axe was also missing. He charged out of the cave, anger bubbling up inside of him, "Seva!" He heard a rustling behind him, "What, elf boy?" He turned around and saw Seva standing next to a pile of sharpened weapons. She smiled and tossed his daggers at him, "Here. I also sharpened your arrows." He caught the daggers and examined the shiny, sharp blades. "I thought you had stolen them," he mumbled as he put his daggers away. "I was thinking about it. Especially since it seems you look cutest when your angry and pouty," she smirked and flopped down, letting her legs dangle over the cave's opening. He looked away from her, desperately trying to hide his blushing face, which was even more obvious since he was so freaking pale. "Ugh...Why did you let me drink hard ale last night stupid elf!?" Gimli groaned as he sat up, rubbing his aching forehead. "I wouldn't dare get between you and your ale. I would like you keep my head attached to my body, stupid dwarf," Legolas retorted. Seva smiled and put her head between her legs, looking into the cave, "Why good morning, cutie!" Gimli looked at her with a shocked expression, "Excuse me? Did I hear you right?" She smiled at him, "If you heard me call you cute, then yes you heard me right." He felt his face get hot, well hotter since he had a hangover fever, but it was impossible to see his blush since his face was so tan and half hidden by his beard, "W-well. Th-thats very kind of you." She pouted and looked back up at Legolas, "I would have also said good morning to you, but sadly you were to busy accusing me of stealing your stuff." Legolas glared at her, "You admitted to wanting to steal it. Twice." She yawned, which seemed to surprise her. "Are you tired? When was the last time you slept?" Legolas asked, concern showing in his voice. "I'm not sure. I usually don't yawn, though. That's new," she answered, wide-eyed. He stared at her with his eyebrow raised in question, "You don't yawn?" She shook her head, "Nope. I usually sleep every three days or so, but I guess I lost track when those orcs started following me. They were too cowardice to face me until a few days later, but I stayed up all night until then to make sure that they didn't suddenly get a burst of courage and decide to kill me in my sleep." Gimli crawled out of the cave and flopped down on his face in the grass. "Hows that dirt tasting?" Legolas teased. "Go die in a hole," Gimli grunted. Seva laughed and started digging through her pack again. "What are you looking for now?" Legolas asked as he tried to sneak a peak of the contents of the mysterious bag. She pulled out something wrapped in felt and handed it to him, "Jerky. I stole it from, again, the elf wizard. It might be magical, so be careful. Although, I've been eating it for awhile and I haven't sprouted wings or something like that yet." Gimli turned his head to stare at Legolas as he took the jerky, "Can I have some?" Legolas picked out a piece and tossed it at Gimli; furthermore the jerky landed right on the side of his face, making both Seva and Legolas burst out laughing. "Oh ha ha," Gimli mocked as he snatched the jerky and bit into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOTR Aftermath Story**

**Chapter 4**

After eating breakfast, of which consisted of Legolas insisting that the elvish bread was better, and only Seva and Gimli eating the jerky, the trio packed up their stuff and started to head towards Erid Mithrin again. "I have to pee!" Gimli whined. Legolas glared at him, "Then go, stupid dwarf." Gimli pointed at Seva, who again insisted on running ahead of them, "But we have a girl with us now! I can't just take a pee right in front of her, stupid elf!" Legolas sighed, "What do we do then?" Gimli patted Legolas's back, "You come with me and make sure she ain't watching with your elven eyes." Legolas looked at him as if he just suggested they jump off a cliff, "That's an idiotic plan. Why would I want to be a watch out for you?" Gimli grinned and whispered, "So you can stare at her butt some more. Right before I actually fell asleep last night I caught you, you elven pervert!" Legolas' face turned bright red and he sighed, "Fine, but you have to promise not to tell her anything!" Gimli nodded and they both started walked to a nearby small shrub. "Hurry up. She's getting really far ahead. Great, now I can't see her," Legolas groaned as he strained to see Seva. Gimli finished going to the bathroom and walked out from behind the bush, "Well at least it'll force you to stop staring at her behind." Legolas glared at him, "Your the one who got all flustered after she complimented you." Gimli burst out laughing, "That? That's because most women ignore me and drool all over you. Honestly, your the reason I'm bad with the ladies, stupid elf." The two started to hurry over to where Legolas last saw Seva. "Do you see her?" Gimli asked. Legolas looked around and finally spotted her laying again a small tree, "It looks like she's unconscious. She's still breathing, though." The two hurried over to her. "What the hell? Was she attacked or something?" Gimli asked as he looked her over, "She ain't bleeding." Legolas looked at her harder and listened to her breath, "No, she's fine, thank goodness. She's just asleep." Gimli started to poke her with the handle of his axe but Legolas stopped him, "She hasn't slept in who knows how many days. We shouldn't wake her." Gimli sighed and moved his axe away from her, "Fine, but she was the one who kept saying that we had to keep moving. I would hate to be murdered just because you had the hots for her and didn't wake her up." Legolas gently picked her up, "I'll just carry her. That way, she can sleep, and we can keep moving at the same time." Gimli smirked, "Or just because your a pervert, but, whatever. Let's just keep moving." Legolas glared at Gimli, "Shut up, stupid dwarf." Gimli laughed, "Oh you can wish that I'll shut up but you know it'll never happen, stupid elf." Legolas promptly ignored Gimli and instead started walking in the direction of Erid Mithrin again. "Her bag is heavier than her. Gimli can you take it for me?" Legolas asked as he waved the pack at him. "Sure. Make the dwarf to the heavy lifting," Gimli mumbled as he took the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "It is heavy! What does she have in there!?" Gimli threw the bag on the ground and opened it. "You shouldn't be digging through that. Hey, is that her daggers in there? Why wouldn't she be carrying them on her?" Legolas asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "Yeah, she has her daggers in here," Gimli answered as he continued to rummage through the bag. "What else is in there?" Legolas asked as he peered into the open pack. "Um...jerky, elixirs, that map she had earlier, a really dirty bedroll, ahh hah!" Gimli pulled out a few bottle of ale with 'So Strong It Could Even Make A Wood Elf Drunk!' written on it. "Oh no. Put that back. Or bury it. I have a bad feeling about that stuff. Plus, if it could make me drunk it could kill you," Legolas warned. "Fine, fine. I'll put it back. We should start walking again," Gimli said as he put the bottle back and threw the bag over his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOTR Aftermath Story**

**Chapter 5**

In the distance they could finally see the forest of Lorien. "I am not being blindfolded again. Plus, have we even thought about we're gonna sneak a criminal around?" Gimli argued. "Well, we should at least stay for the night. They probably won't blindfold you considering we just saved Middle Earth. But...yeah I have no clue what to do about Seva. "Say she's your wife or something," Gimli said. "Yeah, sure. That's soooo gonna work. Just because the prince of Mirkwood says she's allowed they're gonna unlock all their doors and perfectly fine with a national criminal in Lorien," Legolas said sarcastically. "Well, we could always just go around the forest, stupid elf," Gimli muttered. "Plus, isn't Mirkwood near here. Just a day or so away or something? That's go there. Forget Erid Mithrin, we just party in your palace or something? You have ale right?" Legolas glared at him, "Yeah, I'm not exactly a fan of you trashing my home. Why don't you go back to the mountains or something? I could probably lone you a horse, err pony. Yeah, you'd probably need a pony because it would take you forever to try and climb up onto a horse." Gimli glared at him and barked, "You'll die by my axe if you say that again!" Suddenly Legolas flinched and started panicking as Seva shrugged in his arms and moaned. "I think she's waking up!" Legolas whispered in utter panic. He didn't want her thinking he was being all creepy or anything! "If she hadn't slept in days it's probably her just stretching her sleep or something. She probably won't wake for at least a few more hours. Now I have to come with you," Gimli reassured. Legolas calmed down a little and looked over at Gimli questioningly, "Why do you now have to come with me?" Gimli burst out laughing, "Cause your in love my friend, and it's making you a nervous wreck. Without me you would have stood there in a panic for who know's how long. Or do something even more stupid. Well, let's go to Mirkwood!" Legolas sighed, Gimli was right. He had never really loved anyone before, and he was going crazy. He had no clue what to do. Especially since she was human. If she was an elf at least he'd know her sleeping patterns or something. Ok, now that just sounded creepy. "Are you ok? You've been staring off in a daze for a couple minutes," Gimli said as he prodded Legolas with the handle of his axe. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Let's go," Legolas said as he started walking away from Lorien.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOTR Aftermath Story**

**Chapter 6**

Legolas and Gimli reached the edge of Mirkwood faster than they expected. "It has only been half a day! I thought it was farther!" Gimli remarked. "I don't know. Maybe the trees moved," Legolas mocked as he started marching into the forest, still carrying a sleeping Seva. "What's your dad gonna think after you return with a criminal in your arms and me following you?" Gimli asked. "I have no clue. He should at least be ok with you, after all we saved each other's lives many times. And you helped save Middle Earth. But, I'm sure how he'll take Seva...it may turn into an awkward encounter. Oh yeah, there are also giant spiders in here, so be careful," Legolas said absent mindedly. "Giant Spiders!?" Gimli started freaking out a little. "Relax, I'll just shoot them," Legolas responded. "If you haven't noticed your hands are a bit full, stupid elf," Gimli pointed out. "Oh...well...this might be harder than I thought," Legolas started contemplating whether or not to just wake Seva up. _**But she's so cute when she sleeps...yeah, your gonna wake her up right now because you owe it to her since you just said that creepy phrase**_, Legolas thought to himself as he set Seva down, "Ok, we'll wake her up." Legolas took her by the shoulders and started to shake her. "W-what!?" Seva snapped her eyes open and was instantly wriggling free from Legolas' hands. "You were asleep for hours," Gimli said as he stood over her. She sat up and looked around, "Where am I?" Legolas smiled at her, "Mirkwood. We were gonna head to Erid Mithrin before I would come back here and Gimli would go to the mountains, but we just skipped ahead to here." She looked at him, bemused, "But how did I get here?" Gimli smirked and pointed to Legolas, "He volunteered to carry you." She smiled at him, "Thank you cutie-where's my pack!?" She instantly stood up in panic. Gimli tossed her the bag, "I carried it. Your welcome." She opened it and started rummaging through it, "Thank goodness!" She pulled out her daggers and slung her bag over her shoulder, "I've never been to Mirkwood, actually. I forgot why." Legolas looked at her with relief, "So your not wanted here? Then my dad might actually approve of me bringing you here." She smiled, "Maybe. So why did you wake me up? Something dangerous in here or something?" Gimli shuddered, "Giant spiders." She instantly screamed and backed away from the forest. "What?" Legolas asked, unable to hide his concern. "I'm terrified of spiders!" she whimpered. Gimli instantly beckoned Legolas to bend down with his hand. He whispered in his ear, "Now you can be her protector and win her heart. Then, when she sees your nice big palace or whatever she'll never want to let you go!" Seva looked over at them with a perplexed look on her face, "What are you guys whispering about?" Legolas smiled, "Nothing. Come on. I won't let them get anywhere near you. Promise." She reluctantly started walking back towards the forest, "F-fine." Gimli smirked and started walking into the forest behind her.


End file.
